Stuck with you
by Monkeyknight
Summary: Lindy is completely crushing on her BFF and hen Delia puts her and Jasmine in a tight position, will good come from it? What about Logan and Garrett. Will Logan realize what is right in front of him, or will Delia play Cupid once more?
1. Chapter 1

_**Pairing is Jasmine/Lindy. I think Jasmine and Lindy are both overcompensating. Their love of guys is insane. In fact, their love of guys is more extreme then my friend who likes several guys at the same time. She's a joy. I decided Lindy knows she's gay and the only reason she goes after guys is so None of her friends find out.**_

* * *

Jasmine sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She had went after every guy in school and hadn't found "The One". There just wasn't a spark with any of the guys she tried to date. Rumble Juice didn't fair any better, as most of the guys that go, she either already knew or worked there and she didn't want to date a juice boy. She threw herself at every guy she came across but she never felt as good with them as she did when she was with Lindy. She wasn't trying to replace her best friend, but finding someone she could feel as comfortable with was a must. Nothing was working.

She stood up from her seat in the cafeteria and decided to find Logan. His massive crush on her was obvious and it seemed like he was the only guy she hadn't dated yet. If it didn't work out she would let him down easy.

As she was leaving the cafeteria, she bumped into Delia.

"Jasmine, you have to come quick, Lindy and Logan fighting!"

Jasmine stared as she tried to figure out if Delia was being serious or if she was exaggerating. "An actual fist fight?"

"No, a fight of athletic skill. They're not animals. Come on!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes but followed nonetheless.

* * *

Upon arriving in the gym, they found a large crowd surrounding the center of the gym. As the pair pushed their way to the front, they were met with Lindy and Logan, scaling a rope to reach a bell attached to the roof. Garret was below them watching and chewing his nail. Logan and Lindy were both sweating profusely. Logan was shirtless and wearing black basketball shorts, but Jasmine's attention was on Lindy. She was wearing a skin tight purple tank top and identical basketball shorts to Logan. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her face was clear of makeup.

Lindy was beating Logan by a good couple meters and in the moments that Jasmine was _appreciating_ her, she was almost at the top.

The crowd let out a loud cheer as Lindy hit the bell and she released the rope to pump her fist in the air. Logan slipped and fell onto the padding below him and Lindy followed soon after.

Jasmine and Delia approached them.

"That was amazing Lindy! That makes the score six to nothing for you!" Garret exclaimed.

"She only won 'cause I let her. I would have crushed her, but I wanted her to win for once. Being the superior twin has its drawbacks sometimes," you could see Logan was trying to be as cocky as possible but his voice didn't match his statement.

Lindy snorted, "Logan I beat you in one-on-one basketball, gymnastics, Ping-Pong, wrestling, swimming and now rope climb. Admit that I'm the superior twin and your embarrassment won't go on."

Logan started grumbling under his breath and left with Garret. Delia walked up to Lindy and threw her arm over her. "You are on fire. Your the twin of the ages! Your are Lindy-licious!"

"I haven't seen you this fired up since you met Dash."

Lindy seemed to finally notice Jasmine's presence and began to blush slightly, "I just have good motivation."

"Hey Jasmine, I have to have a little motivational pep talk with Lindy, could you give us a few minutes?"

"Sure."

* * *

"So Lindy, how long have you been totally gay for Jasmine?"

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about Delia."

"Please, I see the way you stare at her. Either your completely gay or she has something on her face."

"Does anyone else know?"

Delia laughed and rolled her eyes, "Logan is too busy crushing on her to see his competition, Jasmine is oblivious to girls liking her and Garret can't do puzzles. The pieces won't fit together in his mind."

"You can't tell anyone Delia, everyone thinks I'm head over heels for Dash or whatever good looking guy I come across."

"Hey, don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Besides, Jasmine was checking you out, not Logan. She seems to be overcompensating. Hey, maybe she's totally gay for you too!"

"Who's totally gay for who?"

Lindy jumped and turned around to see a confused Jasmine. "O-Oh hi Jasmine, didn't see you there."

Jasmine cocked her head to the side, Lindy was acting weird, and she would find out why.

"Jasmine glad you're here you and Lindy need to see something, come on!"

The girls slowly began following a clearly excited Delia.

* * *

Delia led them to the janitor's closet. She opened his locker, "Lindy can you stand inside please?"

"Umm, Sure?"

"Now Jasmine if you could stand in front of it please?"

Jasmine moved so she was three steps in front of the locker, "Here?"

"Perfect."

Delia pushed Jasmine into the locker and on impulse, Jasmine's hands shot up to break her fall. One of them hit Lindy in the face and the other landed safely beside her head. As soon as Jasmine was in the locker Delia closed it. She flicked the lock and began laughing despite her friends protests.

"Lindy, its a three by three by six locker, you have your chance, don't blow it."

"Delia come on let us out!"

"Not until you take the plunge!"

Delia ran out of the room laughing like a maniac.

Inside the locker Jasmine and Lindy were as far apart as possible and still incredibly close. Due to the lack of space, Jasmine couldn't lower her arms so she rested them around Lindy's neck.

Lindy's check was throbbing from where she was hit and she was as red as a tomato from the close contact. Jasmine had been silent since being pushed into the locker and she had a vacant look in her eyes. She leaned her head slightly closer to Lindy's. When she heard her breath hitch she moved forward so that their bodies were pressed together. Lindy leaned her head back and closed her eyes, her breathing becoming heavy. She unconsciously raised her hand to Jasmine's hips.

They stayed in that position for a few moments before Jasmine moved forward to capture Lindy's lips between her own.

Lindy finally broke the kiss when the need for air became too much. "I guess Logan is going to be disappointed."

* * *

**_It was a sloppy finish I know, but I have to right a valedictorian speech and I have been procrastinating like nobody's business. My goal was to put some femslash on here and I succeeded. Write FemSlash guys. Specially for this show. It isn't bad and the pairings are pretty good. Logan/Garret, Delia/Lindy, Delia/Jasmine and my favorite 3 JASMINE/LINDY 3_**

**_Eat and be merry guys_**

**_MONKEY_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Originally it was a one** **shot, but you beautiful assholes pushed me and I'm making another chapter. Don't expect too many chapters from me, I'm lazy and my motivation comes and goes.I don't know how many chapters I'll do so dont hate me. Onwards!**

**I was actually thinking of a Delia/Garret/Logan threesome or a Delia/Jasmine/Lindy threesome, but you have to get it just right or else it won't work. It is now officially Logan/Garret and Lindy/Jasmine. Delia=Forever Alone. Sorry guys.**

During the whole locker makeout thing:

"Hey man, I thought you totally could have beat Lindy. She just had less weight to pull up and she got a head start," Garret said with a small smile.

"Dude, lets face it. Lindy is naturally better at everything because she actually has motivation. She could pick up any chick in the room faster than I could even on my best day," Logan replied glumly.

"I don't know. I don't think the ladies would go for her, just as she won't go for them."

"She's gay man! She's so openly gay and she expects me to be okay with it! She likes Jasmine! And Lindy spends so much time being better than me, that Jasmine probably fell for her. So where does that leave me? I don't go solo, this isn't how it works!" Logan's voice had begun to rise in pitch the more he continued his little rant. He was clearly upset, thinking and re-thinking ways he could finally beat Lindy. Finally be the better twin, and finally have luck on his side.

"It leaves you with you best friend. Look, maybe flying solo for a bit won't be so bad. You can openly stare at girls, catch up with you best friend who you've been neglecting, and refine your skills to beat Lindy."

Logan glanced at his friend, "You okay dude, you sounded bitter."

Garrett looked at Logan and threw on a fake smile, "Bitter? I'm not bitter. What makes you think I'm bitter. I'm fine."

"Alright, whatever you say," he didn't believe him, but there was no reason or his friend to lie, so he had no choice. "I think your right though, we need to have some quality bro time. You, me, video games, movies, junk food and soda. My place after school."

With a small sound of confirmation from Garrett, the two continued on through the halls, heading towards their final class of the day: Chemistry.

(-.(-.(-.(-.-).-).-).-)

After their locker kiss, Lindy and Jasmine had managed to call Delia back to release them by moving Jasmine's phone out of her back pocket. [ ;) oh ya!]

"Don't worry ladies, Delia is here."

Jasmine sighed and glanced up to Lindy, "As nice as it is in here Delia, my arms are getting sore from holding them up."

A snort was heard from the other side of the locker. For once Delia said no more as she fulfilled her promise of releasing them when they fixed their "obvious" attraction for eachother.

Lindy and Jasmine stumbled out of the locker and would have fallen if Lindy hasn't have grabbed the edge of the locker. The two stared into eachothers eyes as Lindy held Jasmine a couple feet off the ground. She slowly raised them both back to their feet, but neither broke the eye contact they shared.

The moment was ruined by Delia's shout of, "Get a room!" Followed by the irritating noise of the school's bell.

As Delia ran out of the room to make it to class as quickly as possible, Lindy and Jasmine made a silent promise of later, before rushing off after Delia. A promise that both young women fully intended to keep. Thankfully, they shared the last class: Chemistry.

(-.(-.(-.(-.-).-).-).-)

The moment the final bell rang, all of the students were up and rushing to the doors. With weekend plans, vacations, and crazy parties ahead of them, the students were eager for their spring break. All except five.

Logan was still upset about his lose, and the five friends had promised themselves that Logan could keep trying until he satisfied himself with a win.

Garrett was nervous. He and Logan were finally going to be spending more time with each other for the first time in over a month, at least.

Jasmine was disappointed because her family had already left for vacation, and had taken her younger brother with them. Although this left more time for partying, her parents had promised to be there this week, and they had left.

Lindy was angry, because her parents were supposed to leave, but at the last minute had decided to stay. Now, she and Jasmine would have more difficulty talking about the little kiss they had shared in the tight confines of the locker.

Delia was just frustrated. She knew Lindy and Jasmine. The two of the weren't officially dating yet but something definitely happened. Whether it be accidental groping, or a kiss that shattered Jasmines thoughts of her sexual orientation and made her Lindy-Sexual, she wasn't sure. As for the boys, She knew something was up with Garrett and she was determined to find out what. And if it required another locker incident, then so be it. She had done it once, she could do it again. She just hoped she wouldn't have to do it too many times. In this market, good, open lockers are hard to come by nowadays.

(-.(-.(-.(-.-).-).-).-)

**You thought were gonna kiss didn't you?**

** Well I'm not done yet ;)**

(-.(-.(-.(-.-).-).-).-)

Lindy had excused herself from her friends, using the excuse she had things in her locker that she needed before school was out for a week. She just needed a break from everyone for a moment.

The kiss with Jasmine had been amazing. Everything she had ever dreamed it would be and more, but was it because Delia had wanted them too? Did Jasmine really like her, or was she just having one of those experimental urges where she wants to be with a girl for research.

Lindy banged her head on her locker. Since when had falling for your best friend become this complicated? Last time she checked, it was fall for, tell them, get rejected. Her mind was a mess and she was confused. She was great at many things, sports, academics, time management, cooking, exedra, exedra, but when it came to romance? She was horrible. Missing key signs, making herself seem uninterested. It was all an accident waiting to happen really.

Maybe, just maybe, she could get home and move to Canada before her and Jasmine has the cha- "Normally a locker should be open in order to retrieve things from it." -or not. What better way to start spring break than with a conversation she was both fearing and anticipating.

"Hey Jazz, whats up?" She replied as nonchalantly as possible while trying to avoid making the 'deer-in-headlights' expression.

"Nothing really. Just wondering why not even an hour into spring break the first girl I've ever kissed seems to be avoiding me. Oh and that later that we silently agreed? Ya, that's now."

"Jazz don't you think this would be a better conversation outside?"

"Hmm, no not really. It gives you the chance to run," Jasmine walked forward, noticing the nervous look in Lindy's eyes, "but in here," she leaned forward to whisper in Lindy's ear, "You can't go anywhere."

(-.(-.(-.(-.-).-).-).-)

**Oh my god Guys, I am so sorry. I thought it had only been one moth but It's been two and I swear Im not leaving the story and I actually have really good excuses and am sorry. **

**Okay so I play ball and I have it four times a week, and frequent (weekly) tournaments and shit so there goes like, all my time. Aside from that I had writers block. Also, in summer I completely lose track of time, like dude, I forgot my owN birthday. I'm also using an iPod so itakers forever. But shorter than what it would take on the only computer in my home. **

**Again I'm sorry guys. Forgive me for I have sInned. **


End file.
